


Last Message Sent At...

by orphan_account



Series: Undertale One Shots [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cherryberry - Freeform, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sanscest - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Red's pregnant and doesn't know how to handle telling this to Blue nor Edge. He doesn't do a good job at admitting it either.





	Last Message Sent At...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by GeminiGuardian98
> 
> Sorry if this fic came out wonky/took so long, it was hard to figure out how to write this and I don't usually do a whole lot of planning ahead of the fact I have a prompt to work with. I just kinda tried to go with the flow, but I hope it's still enjoyable

The phone vibrated in his pocket, and Blue's hand dove right in, pulling his phone out to view the latest message:

 

**_Red_ **

_ were done. bye. _

 

It was appalling to think just 4 words struck through Blue's soul like an ice pick, cold and numbing. He was also struggling to truly comprehend what had led to this. If it truly was to be the end of their relationship-for seemingly  _ no reason at all _ -then he was going to demand Red  **say it to his face** .

 

* * *

 

 

Red's phone began to play a tune and buzz on the nightstand, he was expecting for it to come, already keeping his arm at the ready to ready out and over, swiping the phone to decline the call. He knew Blue was just going to be persistent, so he did himself the favor of picking the phone up and turning it off.

 

He then curled back up around his pillow on the untidy bed, face hiding into it, trying hard to not be so damn emotional right now.

 

He was overreacting, and this was the worst way to handle this predicament they were in... Though it felt far better just severing the tie himself than face the rejection he was mortified of confronting.

 

This was the worst solution, but for Red, it had to be done.

 

* * *

 

 

Blue absolutely refused to stand for this, not one thing had happened between now and the last messages they shared. He had scrolled back through, backtracking through previous conversations had, and nothing suggested any issues had come between them. The exact line of messages went as follows:

 

**_Red_ **

_ yeah, it'll all just depend on if my brother needs any help with putting together his new bedframe. but really you're welcome to just come on over if you still wanna hang. _

 

**_Blue_ **

_ Sure!! That works fine too! Anyways, I gotta get back to making dinner! So you take care, ok? Get rest, drink plenty of fluids, don't push yourself! _

 

**_Red_ **

_ course, berry. night ♡ _

 

**_Blue_ **

_ ♡♡♡ Goodnight!!! ♡♡♡ _

 

**_-Today-_ **

 

**_Red_ **

_ blue. dont come over. i dont want to see you or talk to you. at all. _

 

**_Blue_ **

_ Huh??? Red, what's wrong? Is everything okay? _

 

**_Red_ **

_ we need to stop dating. _

 

**_Blue_ **

_ Red, you silly :p I'll come on over~ _

 

**_Red_ **

_ nope. im dead serious. dont talk to me anymore or ill block your number. _

 

**_Blue_ **

_ Red, is this a joke?? Or are you serious??? Can we please talk on the phone?? _

 

**_Red_ **

_ were done. bye. _

 

**Nothing. Nothing at all.**

 

Blue was going to get to the bottom of this, putting his phone back in his pocket as he took a shortcut to Red's home.

 

* * *

  

A knock was heard on Red's door, he flinched, staying in bed unmoving.

 

" _ Sans? _ "

 

There was slight relief, yet not really as the knot of anxiety in his gut was still there, as Red heard his brother's voice come from behind the door.

 

"What is it, bro?" Red called back, his head nestling into the pillow more, hoping that he would not be demanded to get up right now. His arm was hugging his midsection, pressing into it with as much force he could.

 

" _ Blue's here. _ "

 

"... Tell 'im to leave."

 

There was a pause of silence, and a bit of audible mumbling followed, only for then to have the door handle jiggle and slam open, Red scrambled to sit up and scoot himself to the far corner of his bed, meeting two walls behind his back as a rather miffed Blue stormed into his room.

 

And just stood there, with the look of annoyance on his face: brows frowning sternly, eyes wide with a strong, focused gaze, and lip pouted up and out. Blue stood in the middle of Red's room, quietly huffing to himself and then crossing his arms, staring Red down.

 

"... I'm not leaving until you say it to my face." Blue said, voice reprimanding and strict.

 

Sure, it was painful enough texting the vague messages that essentially told Blue to "fuck off", but when physically in the same room as him now, looking him in the eyes.

 

Which, he couldn't even do that, Red looked purposefully away to avoid any eye contact with Blue whatsoever. And then he started to crumple up on himself.

 

Red's brother did peek in a moment, awful curious at what was going on between the two Sanses, looking back and forth between them. He did not seem to take kindly to how his brother was cornered and on the verge of tears. He stepped forward to put a hand on Blue's shoulder, snapping his focus off Red so to turn around and look up at the darker counterpart of his own Papyrus.

 

"Blue. Allow me to speak to him. Go wait downstairs."

 

Blue's mouth parted, ready to protest back, but with how much more trouble that would lead to in this already troublesome confrontation, Blue clammed up, exiting through the door he came in.

 

Now with the two same-timeline brothers together, Edge went and sat down at the opposite corner of Red's bed. Red was continuing to keep his face completely hidden, though with the soft little hiccups that slipped by and the shaking of his body, it was evident that something was very, terribly wrong.

 

"Brother." Edge spoke, "What is the meaning of all this."

 

"I-" Red barely choked the words out, seeming to struggle at keeping his voice from cracking or wavering, "I... Told him... We're  _ through. _ "

 

Edge got just the more shocked look on his face, " _ What?! _ Are you... What did he do??" It would have to take Blue actually being some form of deplorable monster scum for Edge to ever imagine that Red would have a reason to want to break up with Blue, of all the people in the world to ever bring Red so much joy and happiness, to bring him great laughs and work to support and encourage him through those low points and do far more than Edge could have ever done for his own damn brother. It was making Edge fear the worst to happen and start to kindle a fire of menacing fury towards Blue.

 

"... Nothing." Red said, it wasn't the answer he hoped to give, but in retrospect, what could he even blame Blue for? Nothing, that's what.

 

"Sans. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" Edge scooted himself to the middle of the bed, "You can tell me if Blue has done anything to you, anything at all."

 

"N-no." Red spoke, he had felt Edge move in closer, and while not yet ready to meet his eyes, he did instead look to the floor, "He... Didn't do anything... It's me."

 

"Bullshit." Edge said, "If he's done anything to hurt you, Red, I swear I won't hesitate to tell him to fuck off and never come back if h-"

 

"I'm pregnant."

 

Okay, that stopped him in his tracks, and even Red looked surprised at uttering that. Out of all the people Red had thought to tell first as to figure out how best to handle this situation, his own brother was not a considered candidate for the number one spot. He would eventually know, but not until Red had some better formed plan on what he was to do and having some secondary support. And really, he only said it on spur of the moment to try and keep his brother from marching downstairs and turning Blue into a pincushion full of more bones than he already owned.

 

".... Repeat that, brother."

 

"... I... I...m.... f... _ fragrant _ ..?"

 

Edge gave a cold glare at Red, "I'm still about 3 feet away from you and can already tell you that  _ THAT _ is not at all what you said nor meant."  _ Couldn't kill Red to take showers a little more often _ . "Sans..."

 

Red remained stoic as ever, waiting for Edge to respond:

 

....

 

...

 

...

 

"Go downstairs and tell Blue that."

 

Out of all for Red to be slowly anticipating, his brother yelling at him, berating him, hell even fearing worst case scenario in that Edge would downright kick Red out of the house, telling him to "deal with it" all by himself. While his brother had slowly softened over this time of them moving to the surface and finding themselves no longer in need of keeping up the "tough guy" acts, if anything, their time on the surface had been spent slowly recovering their relationship as brothers.

 

"Unless if he isn’t the father, but still, you should tell him.” Edge advised.

 

* * *

 

The moment Blue saw Red finally come down the stairs, his worried contemplation quickly went right back to him crossing his arms and being expectant to a response. Red stood at the far end of the room away from Blue, his confidence felt deflated just like water dousing flames, that stare of Blue’s being the water.

 

He could hand it to Blue, he had a right to still be upset after all. Though maybe if he could just try to tactfully explain the situation…

 

“... Blue I’m pregnant.”

 

Just as graceful as dropping a bowling ball on a glass coffee table, it seemed to have quite an impact as Blue’s face instantly shifted to that of surprise, blinking a few times in a daze at the realization.

 

“I-I’m…  _ S-surry _ …” Red’s teeth were tightly clenched together, instead of looking at Blue any longer, he just faced the wall. He couldn’t just retreat back to his bedroom for sanctuary because his brother was there, and he couldn’t just teleport somewhere because of this damn little magic parasite he carried now, he was trapped here at the bottom of the stairs, forced to face the music.

 

No music came, instead, a pair of arms slipped around Red’s middle, and a pressure was applied to his back.

 

“I’m s-sor-so sor…” Red hiccuped and rubbed in vain at his eyes that had tears pricking them.

 

“Red, I’m not upset about this at all.” Blue said in a quieted voice, he gave a kiss to Red’s shoulder, “I’d never be mad about this! I mean, you probably wouldn’t be pregnant if we didn’t love each other so much!”

 

Blue carefully turned Red around, instead bringing their bodies close in a comforting embrace.

 

“Please, I want to help, I love you so, so, so, SOOOO much!” Blue went on to praise and reassure Red, “Okay?... Please don’t leave me, Red.”

 

Red simply broke down more, how the hell could he have ever ended up with someone better than this?

**Author's Note:**

> You can suggest more prompts here http://archiveofourown.org/works/11378169


End file.
